Una herida que no sangra
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Miyamura se puso a pensar. ¿Que pasaría si el mensaje que le mando Hori fuera verdadero? ¿Sería un buen padre? [Probable spoiler] [Título igual al capítulo del manga]


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **¡Ya era hora que subiera algo de Horimiya! Simplemente no puedo dejar de lado está hermosa pareja. La rudeza de Hori y lo tímido de Miyamura, es lo más hermoso que puede existir de este manga.**_

 _ **¡Los amo tanto! Son tan tiernos y a su manera.**_

 _ **Como ya no quiero interrumpirlos más. La pequeña advertencia, será que tiene el mismo título que el capítulo que salió. No contiene mucho spoiler pero sólo es para que lean el capítulo.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Horimiya no me pertenece. Es propiedad de HERO y Hagiwara Daisuke. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Cuando Miyamura escucho que probablemente Hori se encontraba fuera, corrió como si su alma dependiera de ello.

Y es que lo que había recibido en aquel mensaje lo había dejado un poco pensativo. ¿Que hubiera pasado si ese mensaje no hubiera sido una simple broma para llamar su atención?

Bueno, en primera él no sabría que hacer si a ella no le bajaba, realmente no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que lo hicieron, en segunda tal vez empezaría a temer por su vida pero al ver la tranquilidad que traía la familia de Hori, probablemente lo tomarían como algo bueno.

Y la tercera...

Realmente desconocía si había una tercera. Tal vez estaba un poco decepcionado ¿Porque? Bueno, para él eran sentimientos desconocidos. Y ciertamente se había puesto un tanto desesperado, él no era un buen prospecto de alguien ejemplar, era lo peor que existió en el mundo.

O eso fue hasta que llegó Hori a su vida y gracias a ella, todo había mejorado, una linda y risa novia, amigos que no cambiaría para nada en el mundo y ya tenía algo en mente a futuro. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, había esperado que esa noticia fuera un poco llenadora de esperanza, le había alegrado.

Si tuviera un hijo con Hori ¿Como sería aquel pequeño? Lo único que rogaba era que no fuera un poco violenta o violento como Hori y ni mucho menos su timidez. Pero sin duda, si ellos están juntos, no existiría problema alguno.

 **-¿Está bien que este pensando en todo esto?** -Detuvo su andar, estaba a sólo unos cuantos pasos a llegar a la salida donde de seguro se encontraría ella. **-Si realmente hubiera pasado ¿Yo sería un buen padre?**

Dudó un poco en seguir.

Decidió olvidar todo y enfocarse en Hori, probablemente ella sólo había armado todo ese alboroto para disculparse, una manera rara para disculparse. Pero sin duda, aquello seguiría en su mente.

 **-Oye Hori ¿Que fue lo del mensaje en la escuela?** -Miyamura preguntaba a Hori, quien tranquila hacia la tarea a su lado.

Ellos estaban solos y que mejor oportunidad para preguntar que éste. Vio como ella había dejado caer su lápiz y lo miro con un sonrojo.

 **-Es que yo...**

 **-¿Estas segura que si te ha bajado?** -Pronto, Miyamura bajo su mano y tocó el vientre de Hori **-Digo, no recuerdo muy bien que día lo hicimos y si usamos...**

 **-¡Estupimura!**

Y como si fuera algo rutinario, Hori le dio un golpe en el estómago mientras se tapaba con la almohada más cercana.

 **-¡Eso no te importaría!** -Pronto su enojo paro y miro a otro lado sonrojada. **-Digo, sería un gran problema si tuviéramos un hijo ahora, nuestros planes se adelantarian y de alguna manera no me gustaría que fueramos como mis padres, ellos...**

 **-Sabes, no me importaría que en un momento como estos fuéramos padres, seríamos diferentes** -Miyamura se había levantado del golpe y había tomado la mano de Hori **-Serias una linda madre y ama de casa, cuidando de nuestro hijo, yo me pondría trabajar en...**

 **-¿Que tal en tu propia pastelería?** \- Hori opinaba con seguridad **-Digo, tu propio negocio y...**

 **-No estaría mal Kyoko, sólo esperaremos un poco más y eso podría hacerse realidad**

Hori se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, pronto vio los ojos de Miyamura y vio un brillo especial. Sentía la mano de Miyamura tocar su rostro y apartar unos cuantos cabellos de su cara. Era tan delicado cuando se lo proponía.

 **-Estamos solos Izumi...** -No lo podía negar, hablar así y tener esos pequeños encuentros era un tanto, exitante.

 **-Eso suena bien para mi Kyoko, aunque sería mejor poner seguro a la puerta, no quisiera que alguien viera algo que no** -Hablo para así convencer a su compañera.

Libros y ropa salieron volando, besos y caricias fueron propinadas.

Tal vez no sería en ese momento, esperarian unos cuantos años. Pero eso no impediría que se amaran como nunca.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Simplemente no pude evitar escribir con lo que había leído. ¿Porque el manga tiene que ser mensual? Tengo que esperar mucho para que en pocos minutos lo terminará de leer.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, lo que más puedo hacer será escribir de mi pareja favorita.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima! Se que será interesante el próximo que escribiré. ¡Esperenlo con ansias!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 11 de Octubre de 2017**_


End file.
